Long Lost
by GeniusInDisguise
Summary: Emma's an orphan with no knowledge of her past...but all that's about the moment she meets Ron.
1. Emma Nobody

Emma ran as quietly as possible down the sidewalk in London. The sun was down, but there was no moon or stars and it was raining.hard. Her heavy black shoulder bag swung wildly and Emma's bright red hair fell plastered to her face, the rain, mixed with tears clouded her eyes. When Emma was about four years old, she was left on the doorstep of St. Peter's orphanage, and she's lived there ever since. The nuns had no knowledge of her life prior to that night. Emma didn't know her last name, she knew she was about 13 or 14 and the nuns chose her birthday to be on Christmas Eve. All her life, Emma was rejected by couples and teased by the other orphans. They called her Emma Nobody. Finally one night, on August 24th, Emma ran away to find her family. And that's were we find her now, running from Sisters Katherine and Lauren. Looking over he shoulder, Emma could see them turning a corner and running towards her. Emma, being a fast thinker, hid herself inside a group of strange looking people all on their way into a pub. The entire building was painted with chipping black paint, and on the sign, Emma could just barely make out "The Leaky Cauldron" just as she was swept inside, loosing the Sisters. This place was so strange it took Emma a minute (ok, more like ten) to take it all in. She sat down at a small table in the furthest back, most shadowy, unnoticeable table in the pub. Looking around, she saw that her black pea coat, her green and red Rugby shirt, and torn jeans were not welcome. The norm seemed to be long roes of maroon, emerald, navy, or black. Tall, pointed hats were placed on the top of most heads. The behavior and atmosphere of it all started to scare Emma, so she figured that the coast was clear and decided to make a break for it. But, as she reached to open the door, someone (a girl about Emma's age with fluffy light, brown hair, buck teeth and looked rather intelligent) placed a small hand on Emma's elbow.  
  
"You a Muggle-born as well? Oh! Believe me I know how it feels to be lost, c'mon, I help you around. Wow! You're a bit tall to be eleven. But that's ok Ginny's a bit small to be 13 so I guess it's all fine. Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Emma blinked, and stared for at least twenty seconds before repeating:  
  
"Mu-mu-muggle?" Hermione hit herself on the forehead and groaned as if she had done or said the stupidest thing on the planet.  
  
"Uggh! I forgot to tell you! Muggle is how we wizards and witches, like you and me, refer to the non-magic type!" And just as Emma was just about to ask this girl in black robes why on earth she had called her a witch and wizard, two boys approached them. One with hair as brilliantly red as Emma's and blue eyes. He was quite tall. The other, just taller than Emma, had jet-black hair and amazing green eyes. It was very strange; he had a peculiar scar on his forehead, shaped like a blot of lightning. When he saw Emma ogling at it, he quickly hid it with his bangs. "Hermione?" said the red haired boy, suspiciously, "who's that?"  
  
"Well, actually, she was just about to tell me her name before you two so rudely interrupted." (The red-head rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded to Emma like "stupid-just mubblewubble.") "Well?" Hermione turned back to Emma,  
  
"What's your name?" Emma, offended by being called a witch and a Muggle- born (whatever that was) started to get angry.  
  
"Just what do you three take me for? I'm not that stupid! Just because I don't know what a Muggle is or why you're calling me eleven and a-a- WITCH!" Emma shook her head, which was heavy with confusion.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said, groping for her bag.  
  
"What?!" the redhead replied, so Emma guessed that Ron was his name. But what about the other one? All of a sudden, Hermione clutched her chest and started to breath shallow, uneven breathes.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She gasped. Harry. The green-eyed boy's name was Harry. Ron braced Hermione's elbow and glanced back at Harry, silently pleading for help. Harry ran to assist asking what was wrong on the way. "That's not a witch, that's not even a Muggle-born witch!" Emma started to panic herself. She wished that they'd explain what they were talking about, and wondered if she had said the wrong thing. "She's a.a." Hermione went on dramatically, "she's a full blown MUGGLE!"  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS A MUGGLE!?!?!" 


	2. Tearyeyed

No one answered her question. Hermione went on babbling about this and that, no one could quite follow her train of thought. Harry was scanning the pub with those amazing green eyes, as if looking for someone. Ron kept his eyes on Emma. He narrowed them, a look of deep consentration on his freckled face.  
  
"You look familiar." He said. "I can't put my finger on it, but I - I recognize you. It's strange."  
  
Now, come to think of it, this Ron kid did seem, oh, I don't know, comforting. Emma really felt like she'd seen him before. But her thoughts were interupted.  
  
"Quick, Bill! We need your help! Herm's messed major, this time. We need you to do a memory charm." Harry was talking to a tall man with blue eyes and long red hair. Emma KNEW she'd seen him before.   
  
"What on earth are you on about, Harry?" His deep voice was kind, but he sounded more as if he thought that it all were a joke, rather than being concerned.  
  
"Oh, I've ruined EVERYTHING!" Hermione went on, "Dumbledor well be so angry with me!"--Dumble-what? Emma thougt.--"He'll expell me for sure! And what will I do then? Huh? What will I do with my life without a proper magical education and that little detale that I was EXPELLED-"   
  
"Herm, just shut it, will you?" Bill said, waving his hand at irritably at her. "Alright. Will someone, other than Histerical Hermione, please explain what is going on and who in God's name is that?" He opened his mouth to continue, but, without making as sound, he shut it again. Bill's face had gone pale, it was the first time that he had really gotten a good look at Emma.   
  
"What are you starring at?" Emma said, growing more and more nervous as tears filled his eyes.   
  
"You were meant to-" his voice kept trailing off. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"How else would have-have-MUM!" And he was gone. Up the back stairs and vanished.  
  
By the looks on their faces, Emma could tell that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all wondering the same thing that she was: WHAT was that all about? 


End file.
